Wild Runner
by gene-edge
Summary: Wolverine regained his memories and mended the bond between his half brother Victor Creed and himself. But when they got in a major fight and Logan lost control and went on a killing spree, this attracts unwanted attention such as news stations and the X-men. The X-Men take Logan back to the mansion but can he keep the beast caged around all those kids? Is Victor going to find him?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Just an idea that popped into my head randomly.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

'Red. That's all I can see. Everywhere I look, everything I see, is tinted with red. Bloodlust. That's all I can feel. I can smell the blood that's all over my clothes that I have left. Most of it isn't even mine.

I'm running through the woods somewhere in Canada. I can really care less where I am. As long as in a place where my bastard of a brother isn't.

I regained my memories about a month ago…Victor and I were sparing outside of a bar. Got my head it pretty flaming hard and the adamantium bullet in my head got loose and came out my ear. Then about 50 years of memories came flashing in my mind. I remembered everything from killing my father to present time. Victor seemed happy that the shell of Logan was broken and his baby brother Jimmy came to the surface. Whatever. I was just happy I remember shit.

Victor and I still have our little fights. We always make up, though. He's probably off killing something, or someone. Me? I already did that. I killed a couple hundred people already. And few animals that got in my way. I'm attracting attention that I don't want. News stations, channels, reporters, choppers, the whole nine yards. Some people are calling me an assassin, murderer, and all that crap. Only a couple of news channels have gotten a shot of me. Great. Just what I need. Me being all over the news. I probably am already!

People will probably be looking for me. Maybe that team of mutant goody-two-shoes trying to create world peace between humans and mutants. What were they called? X-People? X-Men? Don't know don't care. Pretty good chance they'll be out for me 'cause obviously I'm not helping their dream.'

_SNAP! _

'Twig just snapped to my left. Sounded pretty loud.'

James looked over to his left and saw a huge black bear.

'Lunch.' He thought. Then he lunged at the bear and tore into its flesh with his claws and fangs.

* * *

"Oh dear," Charles Xavier said as he stared at the number of people that have been killed throughout Canada. "I need to find out what's going on in Canada now."

_"X-men! Suit up! We need the team in Canada now! 217 people have been killed in the last 2 weeks. Go now!"_ Charles said in the minds of the X-Men.

Ororo Munroe, Scott Summers, and Jean Grey were all watching TV with a few students in the rec room when they received the message. They jumped off the chairs and ran down the hallway to the elevator to go down into the lower levels.

Henry "Hank" McCoy was working on a new sedative in the lab when he received the message. "Oh my Stars and Garters!" he exclaimed. "Hmm? I might need these," he stated and grabbed a few test tubes of his sedative and a few syringes and ran off to get his suit.

Everyone else ran from their rooms and headed to the lower levels.

20 minutes Later…

Charles pulled up a very blurry picture of the killer, in the war room, that a news team captured. All they could make out was that he had black hair, mutton chops, is very muscular, and a little on the short side.

"Everyone has to be on high alert. This man is extremely dangerous. I believe he is a mutant, but I am not positive. In any means necessary, this killing needs to stop! Last time he was seen was around the area of Laughlin City, in Canada. Be careful! Good luck X-Men!"

The X-men filed onto the Blackbird. Jean and Ororo sat down in the pilot and co-pilot seats and they set off headed for the Laughlin City area.

Laughlin City Area

The X-Men landed the plane in a large clearing about 5 miles from the city in a heavy wooded area.

"Alright guys, we need to split up in two teams. That way we can cover more ground and still keep our safety in numbers. Storm, Colossus, Iceman, Rogue, and myself will be Team One. Team Two will be Angel, Marvel Girl, Beast, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler. Everyone remember to take a communicator. If anyone finds him or any indication of this man alert the other team and give them your location. Any questions?" Cyclops asked.

No one said anything.

"Alright everyone. Team one will head east and team two west. The city is north. Stay away from there. Good Luck!"

The teams headed out.

* * *

James just got done with the black bear and started heading to the east. He was about 6 miles from town when he caught a whiff of another person.

What the-? Why would someone be out here with all the people dying? Idiot teenagers probably…. Or that goody-two-shoes team of mutants! Shit!

James smelled a person that smelled like sulfur and another that was wearing wayyy too much perfume! Nasty combination!

Maybe they wanna fight? Or take me out.

I see a giant blue….gorilla? What the hell?! Walking and talking like a man….Oh mutant.

James crouched down in the brush and watched them, like a predator stalking its prey.

* * *

Beast was scanning the area of signs when he caught a whiff of someone and a lot of blood.

"Oh dear," he whispered. "I think we've found him."

"What?" Kitty said.

"Shhh," Hank shushed. He then walked over to a tree that had blood spatters all over it. "Oh my stars and garters."

Hank smelled the person again but it was stronger. He whipped his head around searching for this mysterious person.

James found this very amusing so he decided to go easy, just this once. He came out of the brush.

Kitty gasped. 'That's a lot of blood!' she thought. She almost fainted but caught herself on a tree.

James smiled at this.

Hank saw the man covered in blood and his eyes widened and gawked at the sight.

"I bet yer lookin' fer me?" James asked but it sounded more as a statement.

It took a moment for Hank to reply but he eventually composed himself and answered, "Actually yes."

"I knew it. You with those X-Men people?"

"So you've heard of us?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

Meanwhile Nightcrawler alerted Scott that they'd found him.

"Huh." James turned to Nightcrawler, "You guys got others out here?"

"Oh! Uh- yes-well- yeah we do-but. Are you going to kill me?!" Nightcrawler stuttered.

James chuckled. "If I feel like it. How many?"

Nightcrawler looked like he was going to pee himself so Hank answered.

"Five others."

James nodded.

Meanwhile Scott and his team were sprinting to Nightcrawler's location.

James heard the footfalls, the rustling of leaving, and twigs snapping here and there. He jerked his head toward where Scott and his team were running.

"So you got the others coming this way huh?" James asked.

Nightcrawler nodded.

"Hmm."

"They armed?"

"Zey only have zhere mutant powers," Nightcrawler said, his German accent coming out.

James nodded.

"Do you have a name?" Hank asked.

"Why do you need it?" James replied still looking toward the east.

"Just to call you something when I need to."

"Well….I guess you can call me Wolverine."

"Hank McCoy, you can call me Beast if you'd like."

James nodded.

"Not a man of many words I see."

"Only really talk when I need to."

"And that's no problem at all. So, how can you hear the others coming? Enhanced hearing?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm . Interesting. Any other powers."

"Yeah."

"What are your other pow-"

Hank was cut off by Scott and the others arriving at the scene.

"Back away from Nightcrawler and Hank now!" Scott yelled and put a hand up to his visor.

"He wasn't doing any harm!" Hank yelled.

"His clothes say otherwise." Scott stated, staring at the blood soaked clothes.

James growled and crouched down into a fighting position, almost animal like.

"What the-? A feral mutant!" Jean exclaimed.

James smiled showing off his elongated and sharp canines/fangs.

Jean, Kitty, and Storm gawked at the sight.

Scott shot at James. James let out a roar at lunged Scott.

James slashed at Scott's chest but was pulled off of him by Hank. James slashed at Hank, who then abruptly let go and examined the fresh gash across his forearm.

James got up and prepared to lunge again but stopped and looked at Hank.

"Why did Boy Scout over here even shoot at me, when I wasn't doing anything?!" James asked.

"I don't know!" Hank exclaimed.

"He probably shot at you because you were standing next to some of our team members and in the last couple weeks you killed over two-hundred people!" Jean yelled.

James rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah there's this thing called bloodlust, sweet cheeks."

"That's no excuse to go and kill 2 hundred people!" Storm yelled.

"I CAN'T CONTROL IT!" James yelled but then suddenly fell over and 3 syringes were sticking out of the back of his left shoulder.

Hank smirked and exclaimed, "I knew taking those sedatives was a good idea!"

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? This is only my second fic. Reviews are appreciated!

G.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: I own nothing! Here's chapter 2!

* * *

Hank, Colossus, and Scott heaved the man up onto the Blackbird and dropped him on the floor in the back. All of them doubled over and started heaving.

"He. Really. Is heavy," Peter Rasputin heaved.

Hank replied, "Sure is. I wonder. Why?"

Scott just nodded in reply.

After a minute or two the boys left the room and closed and locked the metal door. They all hoped that the man would not awaken in the midst of the ride back hope and be mad.

"Is he in there?" Rogue asked with slight worry in her voice.

"Yes he should be secure inside. Alright guys let's head off," Scott replied then sat down in the co-pilot seat and strapped himself in. Hank and Colossus took their seats and strapped themselves in as well, ready to take off.

"We all ready?" Storm asked and turned to look at everyone. She saw everyone strapped in and nod in reply. "Alright let's go," she said then she steered the jet in the direction of Westchester, New York.

* * *

"Ugh…"James moaned. His left shoulder left really hurt. It felt like his left shoulder was on fire. "Damn…"

He suddenly noticed his surroundings. The whirr of an engine was heard, and it was really loud! He could also hear voices. James got up off the floor. There were parachutes stacked in the corner and a first aid kit on the shelf by a metal door. The walls were metal and there was one small window. He walked over to it and saw clouds.

'Wait…CLOUDS!?' He thought then growled. 'I'm in a fucking plane!'

His claws shot out of his hands by force of habit then started pacing in the small contained room.

'Who the fuck do these guys think they are? Capturing me and putting me in a fucking plane? Honestly how stupid are they?'

The Wolverine in the back of his mind was growling nonstop, telling James to kill them all and kill them NOW!

'Should I wait and see where they're taking me first? But, what about Victor? Eh, he'll find me. He could probably track me to wherever they are taking me. First track my scent then track the jet's scent. If I could do it he can,' Wolverine thought.

He stopped pacing and walked over to the door. James silently put his ear up to the door so he could hear them better. They were talking about him…

"I mean what will happen if the guy wakes up and he's like, PO'd and freaks out and makes us crash the Blackbird?!" Kitty asked.

"Calm down Kitty, the new, stronger tranquilizers probably knocked him out until we get to the mansion. We will be fine," Kurt assured.

James chuckled.

"Alright, alright! I'll calm down…..but I'm still worried."

"Ugh!" Kurt exclaimed then threw his hands in the air.

"Guys calm down! We will all be fine!" Bobby assured. "I hope…"

"X-men calm down, all of you! We are almost to the mansion! It will only be a couple minutes before we arrive," Scott called from the front of the Blackbird.

A sigh of relief was heard throughout the jet.

Storm and Scott maneuvered the jet through the basketball court and landed it safely with a gentle thud.

"Hmm?" Wolverine moaned as he awoke from his nap on the floor. "Guess we've landed," he muttered. James walked over to the door again and pressed his ear up against the door and eavesdropped on the conversation-

"Alright we can all unbuckle now ," Cyclops said as he unbuckled himself from the seat and everyone else did the same. "Now I would like everyone to please exit the jet except for Hank, Peter, Kitty, and Rogue."

"Why do we stay?" Marie and Kitty said at simultaneously.

"Because if something bad happens Rogue can drain his energy or Kitty, you can get us out of here fast."

"Oh…" they both said.

Scott nodded. "Alright let's open up the door and see the damage," Scott said as he headed for the back of the Blackbird.

"Shit…" James muttered then backed away from the door silently. Footsteps were getting closer and closer to the door.

"On my count. 1…2…3!" Scott exclaimed and the door flew open, to see Wolverine leaning up against the wall and a cigar in his mouth.

"What? You're-you're not freaking out? Aren't you mad or something?" Rogue exclaimed without thinking.

Wolverine smirked and took the cigar out of his mouth, it was still lit. "Oh no I'm pissed. I want to know where I'm at and why?" Wolverine asked, but more as a statement.

Rogue and Kitty looked at Scott, his face emotionless as ever.

"Wolverine if you'd like to know, come with me," Hank stated. All heads snapped to his direction in surprise and shock, in Wolverine's case, respect for the brave blue mutant.

"Okay," Wolverine shrugged, then he put the cigar in his mouth and followed Hank out of the Blackbird. Scott and Colossus followed close behind, while Kitty and Rogue were farther behind the small group.

The group made its way to the Professor's office, weaving in between the students rushing to class. A few glances were sent their way.

Once they arrived to two tall wooden doors the group stopped and Hank knocked on one of the doors.

A kind voice was heard from the other side, "You may come in."

Hank followed by the rest, including Rogue and Kitty entered.

There was an older bald man with a kind face sitting behind a large wooden desk in front of a large window overlooking the property. There was a shelf of books to the left and a few chairs were centered in front of the desk. There was also a bench to the right.

Kitty and Rogue walked around the group to stand next to the bald man. Wolverine walked to the center of the room and crossed his arms over his chest. Hank stood on one side of Wolverine and Peter on the other. Scott walked up to the side of the Professor's desk.

"Welcome back from your mission. I see it was a success," the man said, then he turned toward Wolverine, "I am Professor Charles Xavier, head of this school, may I ask your name?"

James lifted a brow and took the cigar out of his mouth and replied, "You can call me Wolverine."

"Alright then, Wolverine, I have a few questions for you."

"Ask away."

"Do you know why I had my team bring you here?"

"Is it 'cause I killed people?"

"Yes, now why did you kill all those people?"

"Because I can't control my bloodlust," Wolverine bluntly

"Are you a feral mutant?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…I see. Did something or someone set you off, making your bloodlust rise?"

"Yes."

"Who or what, if I might ask?" Charles asked.

"My brother."

"You have a brother? Who is this brother?"

"Why do you need to know?" Wolverine asked, now getting annoyed to where this conversation is going.

"I am just curious as to see if I know your brother," Charles replied.

"You will probably eventually see him. Or you may have already met him! I don't know who he's met or where he's been throughout his life."

"I see. Now Wolverine, can you stay here for the time being?" Charles asked. "I would just like you to stay with us until you get off of the news channels and for your bloodlust to decline. You can exercise or train in the danger room we have downstairs or in the weight room."

"What?!" Scott exclaimed. "This guy is a murderer! You can't just have some assassin walk in and live here with over one-hundred kids in the mansion!"

Wolverine growled. "At least I don't walk around in spandex…" James muttered.

Hank and Peter chuckled.

"Scott, stop," Charles scolded, then he turned to James, "Wolverine, it is your choice."

Wolverine pondered the idea. 'Well I like this guy's attitude and somewhat his bravery for even talking to me after I killed all those people…And it's kinda a good idea. I have been all over the news lately and if I lay low maybe it will decline?' James thought.

"Well…It's a good idea if I lay low then maybe the news stories about me will stop. I guess I can stay, for awhile."

"Great! Now we have rules though, first, no smoking in the mansion," Charles joked, eyeing his cigar that was lit in his hand. Wolverine chuckled and put out the light in his hand making a burn mark. He winced for a second then the mark slowly disappeared to nothing. Hank and Peter marveled at this and Rogue and Kitty gawked.

"Also do not hurt any of the students or even think about it, alright?"

"Alright."

"Good."

"Um...Do I get to sleep on the couch or what?"

The Professor chuckled then replied, "No, you do get a room. Hank, will you show Wolverine to his room?" Then Charles telepathically told Hank, "_Give him the empty room across from yours, it is away from the students so they will be safe."_

"Of course," Hank replied.

"Thanks Chuck," Wolverine said then he smirked while the Professor rolled his eyes at the new nickname.

"Of course, and please, come to me if you need anything," Charles said.

"We'll see," Wolverine said as he shut the huge wooden doors behind him.

* * *

Authoress note: So what'd you think? Review!

G.


End file.
